


Quiet

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy, NSFW, Office Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a scene in Bloomington on a desk in the library (if you go onto the Bloomington tag on my blog it'll be there) can you do a Mirandy version? Was thinking Andy is the one who's quiet when they have sex so Miranda tries it out? - From MirandaaPriestly on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely mirandaapriestly, thank you for being so kind and patient with my sorry ass. - NSFW and hope you enjoy! :D

Miranda glanced up briefly when she heard the door quietly open. "Darling, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we won't be able to go out for lunch today."

"Oh. That's okay. How about I order something so we can eat here then?" Andrea replied, stepping around the desk to press a kiss to Miranda's cheek.

"I-"

"No, that was rhetorical. Miranda, you need to eat something, so if it won't be out of the office, then we'll eat in." Andrea rubbed at her shoulder before carefully settling against the desk, making an obvious effort to not disrupt the papers that were strewn across the surface.

Miranda set her pen down and sighed. She looked up at her fiancée to see dark eyes shamelessly staring down her blouse. Smirking, a thought crossed her mind and she no longer minded that Andrea was being persistent. "Fine. I would not be opposed to spending time with you to have a quick in office lunch. Why don't you send the new girl out to pick something up?"

Andrea smiled and leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss. "Anything you have in mind?"

"Maybe a chilled seafood salad. That sounds rather refreshing."

"Kay. I'll be right back." Andrea stood up straight and hurried to step out of the office and give the order.

Miranda grinned to herself, looking forward to what she had in mind for their lunch break. Why she never thought of this before she didn't know, but this was going to be the best in office lunch she would ever have.

/

"Miranda, uh, I have your lunch." The second assistant peaked her head inside the office.

Before her fiancée could bite a head off, Andy jumped from the couch and smiled, "Wonderful, I'll take it. Thank you Valerie."

The woman gave a shaky smile back and handed over the bag in her head. "I'll uh, just get back to work."

"Of course. Don't forget to make the call to Patrick about the shoot next week."

Valerie nodded and scurried away to get back behind her desk.

"Ok, Miranda, lunch is here, time to put the work down for a little bit. Come sit with me on the couch, so you don't have to disturb your progress."

Miranda slashed her pen across a page before setting it down and standing up. She moved to join Andy on the couch, and gave her a kiss when Andy handed over her salad. "Thank you, darling, for being so good to me."

Andy grinned and pressed their lips together for another kiss. "I love you."

"Hmm. I love you, too."

They settled into a comfortable silence, Andy leaning her head on Miranda's shoulder, as they ate their lunch.

/

Placing her mostly empty carton on the table, Miranda pulled Andrea's plate from her hands with a naughty smile tugging at her lips.

"Miranda?"

"Yes darling?" She murmured, bringing her lips up close to Andrea's ear.

Her love shivered. "Miranda, what are you doing?"

She chuckled lustily and scraped her teeth down Andrea's neck to suck at her collarbone. "What does it look like I'm doing?" When all she got in reply was a set of fingers curling into her hair, she brought her lips back to Andrea's ear and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you, Andrea."

"We are in your office, Miranda." Andrea whispered back.

"Oh, I know, darling. But it shouldn't be a problem, because you're always so very quiet when we have sex." She nipped at Andrea's earlobe, tugging and tickling it with her teeth.

Andrea whimpered, and her second hand reached down to press roughly into Miranda's thigh. "Miranda."

"Shhh, quiet, Andrea. Wouldn't want my assistants to hear, do you?" She teased, kissing at the back of Andrea's jaw, and nibbling down to her pulse point.

Andrea let out a breathy little sigh. "Bu-ut don't you have- have work?"

"Mmm." Miranda trailed one hand up the silk covered abdomen before grasping at a covered breast. "Work can wait for a little bit, I have much better ways to spend my time, by not allowing you to orgasm unless you remain quiet."

"O-ooh." Andrea squeezed at Miranda's thigh.

"It shouldn't be too hard, don't you agree?" Miranda slid her hand down to yank at the silk blouse in order to pull it out of the pair of slacks Andrea was wearing. Scratching her nails across a quivering abdomen, she smiled salaciously when Andrea gasped. "Or maybe the thought of getting caught is just too much. Maybe you won't be able to deny the desire to make noise." Capturing Andrea's lips in a scorching kiss, she popped the button of Andrea's slacks and slid her hand down to cup her.

Andrea broke away with a moan, "M-miranda-a."

"Shhh, Andrea. Remember to be quiet, darling."

She rubbed her palm back and forth, creating a delicious friction atop her lover's heated core. Side to side, up and down, swirling in circles, her hand sped up or slowed down depending on how quiet Andrea was.

Andrea's body shook and her hand grasped tightly at Miranda's thigh in attempt to stay silent. "Ooo-oohh Mmm-mir-randa." She leaned over, burrowing her head against Miranda's neck in order to muffle a groan.

Miranda stilled, smirking at the whimper it pulled from Andrea. She chuckled before whispering, "For being so quiet at home you seem to be having difficulties. Would you rather I stop?"

"Nn-oo. Don't st-stop." Andrea sucked in a sharp breath when Miranda swiftly pushed passed the thin barrier of silk panties and thrust two fingers inside her. "F-fff-uck."

"Shhhh." Miranda pumped her fingers slowly, her thumb resting against a swollen clit. She continued to pull noises from Andrea, loving every second that ticked by.

"I- ooooh. Miran-daaa. 'M gon-na coooome." Andrea gave a little cry as Miranda added a third finger.

"I do hope the assistants haven't heard you. You haven't been very quiet, Andrea." Miranda whispered. "I don't know if you deserve to come."

Andrea let out a pleading whine. "Please, Miranda."

Using her free hand she brought Andrea's face up and pressed their lips together, swallowing the whimpering sighs Andrea was trying to reign in. Pulling back for a brief second she murmured, "Come, darling. Come for me." Then she crashed their lips together again, muffling the noises that Andrea made as her hips bucked when she came.

Bringing Andrea down slowly, Miranda chuckled when she broke the kiss. "My, I do love the noises you make. I'll just have to fuck you in the office more often." She grinned as she leaned her forehead against Andrea's. "I'm so wet from listening to you come."

Miranda laughed as Andrea groaned. "I can't believe you just did that."

Gently removing her fingers from Andrea, she licked her fingers clean while replying, "I can't believe that I didn't ever think to do it before. We'll just have to find ways to make you more vocal at home, darling. Maybe a nice pair of handcuffs, or one of those gags."

"You're killing me, Miranda. If you keep talking I'm going to jump you and not give any cares if you can't keep quiet."

Leaning forward, Miranda gave her lover a dark smile, "What's stopping you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you have to say! If you caught a typo let me know and I'll get it fixed. ( Please remember that almost all my work is unbeta-ed.)  
> Thank you all for being so amazing and patient. I am hoping to get something else up this week, but I also have 3 essays that are all due on Monday and not one of them is started. Soooo I'm fucked.


End file.
